


Assassination

by ScynthiaDeathscythe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Action, Blood, Killing, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScynthiaDeathscythe/pseuds/ScynthiaDeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trained to be an assassin at the age of 11, Nagisa and his partner has been given the task to kill a powerful hitman known as 'The God of Death'. But what happens when this target of theirs actually has something to do with Nagisa's past on that fateful night? Not only that but what is it with this sensei? Problems arise. Friends come and go. Assassins don't fall in love. KaruNagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Assassination Classroom** | **_KaruNagi_**

**© Yūsei Matsui**

_ Continue to support the author by buying his works _

* * *

 

 

**:::ASSASSINATION:::**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 

Nagisa tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, his uneven breathing coming out in long exhales, his eyes closed in exhaustion as he leaned against the tree. His legs ached from running. After some time did his heavy breathing gradually ceased to short and relaxed ones, clutching his shirt as if it were his lifeline. He opened his eyes, staring at the depressing color of gray as small white dots fell from the heavens. The snow landed on the heap of dirt and some on his blue hair. The wind picked up its pace, even more ferocious than before as it whipped past him like stabbing knives, killing all the heat particles and replacing it with bitter cold.

Memories from earlier resurfaced. Tears stung his eyes and he forced himself not to cry, after all, he had to be strong. Finally the drop of temperature became unbearable and he stood up, limbs shaking both from exhaustion and the cold. He could feel his hands going numb. The blue haired boy rubbed his hands together in an attempt to at least warm himself up a little bit. He pulled his aviator jacket closer to himself. Nagisa staggered for a few minutes before regaining his composure.

Away from the park and to the silent streets, he walked without a destination in mind. His relatives live far away from Tokyo and he couldn't possibly go to his friend's house, Sugino. He thought that he might annoy the boy this late at night. He sighed in exasperation. Nagisa could already feel himself having a headache.

He collapsed in an alley, completely worn out. The dim streetlights lit the street and as far as Nagisa can tell, not a soul is wandering around. He knew that this particular district is completely new to him. The unfamiliar places made him feel wary and cautious and he swore he felt as if someone is watching him. A cold shiver ran down his spine and this time it isn't caused by the harsh winter, it was caused by something or someone.

Nagisa yelped in surprise, completely not expecting the attack. A dagger impaled itself just an inch close to his cheek and he felt his heart stop. Seconds felt like forever as he hastily stood up, his vision swam and he staggered for a few steps, now out of the alley and into the open. Somehow he felt like a lost lamb, looking for his mother. And there he saw it, a man clad in a black cloak, in his hand is a dagger dripping with venomous liquid.

The blue haired male should be on his guard and yet, he felt so much at ease around this person that it scared him out of his wits. The cloaked man walked towards him. He seemed like he was just simply walking, nothing out of the ordinary and not out here to kill him. Nagisa took a step backward. The man stopped in front of him.

Finally, he took off his hood, exposing a face that looked so friendly. His aura was cozy and warm that it felt calming. It seemed like the home that the young one had grown in, all the fond and most precious memories he ventured from. Nagisa's eyes glimmered bright in fear.

"Do not fear the name..."

He raised the dagger, his smile not budging.

"God of Death."


	2. Class 3-E

**Assassination Classroom**  |  ** _KaruNagi_**

**© Yūsei Matsui**

_Continue to support the author by buying his works_

* * *

_:::_ _**ASSASSINATION** _ _:::_

**Chapter 1**

**Class E**

* * *

The mission is to retrieve the files from the hands of a mafia and if possible,  _kill_  him.

Such a plan is simple enough to achieve by an assassin. Name the bounty and s/he will definitely do the task at hand depending on the money. Of course the client must pay in full cash, no cheques or anything of that sort for that matter. You'll have your enemy dead within the span of one or two days. But that kind of system doesn't apply to Kunugigaoka Academy.

Kunugigaoka Academy, it is widely known for their high rates of skillful assassins. Ranging from the ages of 11 being the youngest and 23 being the oldest, they were also taught education aside from killing and hunting down preys. Of course, those of whom who aspire to have other professions aside from being an assassin, they were given the chance. From the undercover world and to the world above, so called students are educated and would graduate from high ranks. All the time honing their skills and knowledge. It was fair enough.

For those who didn't particularly have any interest in taking other professions, they were to remain as an assassin if they would still accept the life of blood and corpses. Knowing that they didn't have any other chance, and would never want to become homeless, they would accept the harsh and brutal future for them. Still, they are to be given education but only to a minimum. They chose to be an assassin out of their own will. But the rule doesn't apply to all. It doesn't matter if you have plans on becoming a doctor, a lawyer or a bureaucrat, if you have a brain that small as an ant or skills you can't improve, you're out.

And thus, they are called the E Class as in 'End Class'.

The E Class is trained for almost twelve years of their life and continuing on their own path killing people. Kunugigaoka Academy had made sure that they will bloom into merciless and notorious assassins. Love and Happiness- such feelings are discarded in this world. They should only be replaced with nothing but Fear, Pain, Misery and so much more. And of course, failure.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep-_

The sound of an alarm pierced through the silent room. Nagisa stirred awake from his slumber, a frown already etched on his face as he groaned. He reached a shaky hand and tapped the alarm in which it immediately shut. Groggily, he opened his eyes as he looked around the dimly lit room. His eyes landed on the empty bed at the far end of the room. Sitting up and stretching his stiff limbs, Nagisa blinked twice. He removed the blanket off of him and set foot on the carpeted floor. He shuddered from the cold the air conditioner provided. He grabbed the remote sitting on his nightstand and turned it off.

The blue haired assassin looked at the digital alarm clock.  _5:30_. He still have a few minutes to spare before the whole campus assembles. Nagisa grabbed his towel before heading towards the bathroom that conjoined with the room, ready to start his day.

It took him 15 minutes to get his morning routine done. He fixed his necktie in front of the mirror for the umpteenth time before finally, he got it. Nagisa grabbed his comb and untangled the soft blue locks that reached past his shoulders, parting it into two and tying his hair up in pigtails.  _5:46._

The blue haired male opened a cupboard from the makeshift kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal and the carton of milk inside the refrigerator. He sat on the counter and silently ate his breakfast, all the while waiting for the toast. Nagisa thought about today's schedule. He should probably go grocery shopping tonight and clean up. He snapped out of his thoughts as the toaster popped out its contents of bread.

After eating breakfast, he brushed his teeth and checked inside his bag to see if there was some books or notebooks out of place. The blue haired male nodded to himself in approval, comepletely satisfied as he patiently waited for time to pass.

_6:05._

" _ **Attention all students. Gather at the assembly point. You are given approximately three minutes to be prepared.**_ "

Nagisa grabbed his bag, a rope at the hook, and unlocked the door, his gaze met Sugaya's along with Chiba. They nodded at him to show their form of acknowledgement. All the boys lined up as their instructor, Aguri Yukimura, smiled at them. Her eyes held so much warmth and kindness that she seemed to be unfit for this specific job to train them. But who are they to judge such a wonderful person whom who tries her hardest to be their only ray of light in this hellhole of a Class E?

"Good morning everyone," she smiled. "Are you all prepared for today's training?" Yukimura-sensei asked in enthusiasm, completely trying her best to cheer her students up. When she received nothing but silence, her shoulders slumped but instantly lightened up.

"After this, how about I treat the lot of you with sweets?"

The students flashed their deceiving smile, trying to at least assure their teacher that they did not need such things. When the message did not pass through her, Isogai from the front line nudged Maehara. "Ah- Yukimura-sensei, you don't need to! We'd hate it if you spend your money on us."

But knowing their teacher, who is quite of a stubborn person, would probably knock on each of their dorms to give each of them a plastic containing sweets. The last time it happened, she was hit on the head with an encyclopedia. They didn't want that to happen again. Even if they were assassins, they still care for each other. Especially for the person who treated them like her own family with utmost kindness, gentleness and love.

Yukimura-sensei shook her head, a frown etched at her face. "You don't need to worry about me, geez." She chuckled.

The elevator doors opened. Having done this a lot of times for their past six years, the students immediately opened the windows and, with their equipment, quickly climbed down just as the doors closed with their worried teacher inside. "Race you to the ground floor."

Nagisa dropped his rope and pulling in a pair of gloves, quickly climbed down the window, his other classmates in tow beside him. The blue haired male almost let go of the rope if not for Isogai who clutched his wrist. "Don't want to have any accidents, now, Nagisa." He smiled. The said male smiled back, his other hand swiftly grabbing the dangling rope.

"Thanks, Isogai."

Even if him and Isogai doesn't have that much history between them, the boy does seem to get along well with everybody. The two first met during the academy's ceremony wherein Nagisa had dropped his wallet. Desperately searching everywhere, Isogai had found it by the vending machines and just in time did the blue haired boy see the said object in the latter's hands. They didn't see each other after that and not too long after, they were put in Class E because of their academic skills.

The assassin let go of the rope after he deemed that the distance between him and the ground was alright. Nagisa wiped the sweat that trailed down his forehead. He immediately stood in line with the other group of boys and met the hardened gazes of the girls in front of them. His eyes met Kayano's who smiled at him, mouthing him a 'good morning', making him smile back. Yukimura-sensei hurried over the place of the students with a frown on her face. "Nagisa-kun, are you alright? I saw you almost fall-"

"1 minute and 20 seconds? That's a bit too slow." An inspector approached them, glaring at all the students in the vicinity. He clicked his tongue and scribbled on his clipboard. He gave a side glance to the girls. "At least these ladies here were quite more punctual... And you call yourselves an assassin?"

Maehara rolled his eyes. "They're at least two floors below us, it's only logical that they were much faster than us." He mumbled. The inspector heard it, though, narrowing his eyes at the brunette. He approached the student, his footsteps thumping against the cemented pavement.

"You must be Maehara Hiroto." The inspector loomed over the smaller male. The brunette felt a nervous sweat trail down his neck and he gulped, his eyes meeting gray ones as he stood his ground. The older male raised a hand as if to hit the latter, making him flinch, a shiver running down his spine. Meahara still held his ground, having enough courage to look and not admit defeat. Yukimura-sensei rushed over.

"H-Hisao-san! Please don't hurt Maehara-kun!" The teacher exclaimed in panic, holding the wrist of the offending man, her eyebrows knitted together both in determination and fear. The man stands around six feet tall and radiated an aura that screamed 'Danger'. Yukimura-sensei bit her lip. The older male stared at the eyes of the teacher before withdrawing, glaring at Maehara.

"Run 50 laps around the campus as a form of apology, boy," he said through gritted teeth. Yukimura opened her mouth to retort before being stopped by a glare. The inspector turned around and walked back to the dirt path that leads to a wooden bridge and a car waiting for him.

Yukimura-sensei sighed in relief when the man had gone away but the frown on her face signaled that she was not pleased. "Maehara-kun, please be careful from the choice of words you use," she paused. "That old man has ears of that of a wolf and it is  _creepy._ " The teacher faced the student, smiling. She patted the head of her student, her shoulders slumping out of worry before proceeding to scribble down on her clipboard.

"I'm going to make an exception of you running laps. I just have to double your... Ah, cleaning duties." She stuck out a tongue.

"Wha- but- Yukimura-sensei, that's unfair!" Maehara whined. The said teacher only flashed him another smile. "It's a greater deal than running around until dusk, no?"

The students laughed from the defeated look the brunette gave.

* * *

**Really sorry for the late update but I'd like to thank my friends for reviewing! Special shout out to my waifu, Saint Skank, for being a hoe. (I'm joking, ily.) And I would like to apologize if I committed some grammatical errors since I am busy at the moment m(_ _)m**

**Please do leave a review and tell me what you think. Critics are more than appreciated, they'd help to at least help my writing improve.**

**\- Scynthia Deathscythe**


	3. I’m sorry

I would like to apologize to anyone who has read this in the past. I have completely forgotten and abandoned this story as a whole, resulting in 2? Maybe 3 years of not updating. I don’t know if someone out there waited for nothing. But I’m here, well and alive and working on improving my writings. Sadly, I have moved on to a K-pop fandom over a little year ago, and that changed. I became more invested on BTS, and love them all so much. 

I recently discovered I have an account here, as well as on ff.net and wow. This story had so much potential, and rereading it now— I wish I hadn’t abandoned it. That is why, I’m sorry. If you happen to take an interest on recreating this story, please, do so. 

If you happen to like BTS, too, come talk to me on my wattpad: @taecupfuls. I’ll see you there! 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a story and I hope ya'll seriously like it QAQ 
> 
> ((This was also posted in ffnet))


End file.
